


The Rise of Skywalker or How Ben Became a Bunny

by TazWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben wants to play, Costumes, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Significance of Easter, religious irreverence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: How Rey cons Ben into wearing a costume.





	The Rise of Skywalker or How Ben Became a Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HouseDadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseDadam/gifts), [P_Dunton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/gifts).



> In the spirit of utter irreverence, this un-betaed little ficlet is going to be all over the place. Enjoy!

“You can't be serious!”

“I'm dead serious.”

“I'm sure you can ask someone else.”

“There's no one else I want for this, Ben. Just you.”

“But, but I'm Jewish!”

“And what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?”

“What?”

“Any more objections?”

“Rey,” he whined, peering down at her from his great height, “this is for little kids. There's no reason for me to do this!”

“ _Santa_ is for kids and I don't see you balking at that!”

“Yes, well, I get to have you sit on my knee then.”

“Let me tell you why you should do this, Ben Solo.” She snagged his collar and pulled him down as she leaned up close to his ear, her breath hot against his lobe and leaving him tingling.

“Did you know that the rabbit is a symbol of the Goddess of Spring and Fertility? That Easter eggs signify fertility?” Her lips grazed against his ear and she pressed up closer to his body.

Ben gulped as he processed this, “I thought they were just chocolate favors for little children. To make the egg hunt fun.”

“Oh they are, but it can also be… so… much… more.” She punctuated each word with a little nip at his jawline, as her hips swivelled against his, “I may have a very _special_ egg and rabbit for us to play with.”

“Oh god, Rey…” Ben groaned and grabbed her waist, pressing his semi-hard erection against the softness of her stomach.

“You want this?”

“Oh, so much!”

Then she was pulling away, abruptly, and thrusting a furred monstrosity in his hands.

“Good, you can rabbit all you want, after the Easter Egg Hunt. Get dressed, Solo.” With a wicked grin, Rey spun on her heel and left Ben staring at what he was stuck with: a bunny costume. A bloody pink and white bunny costume.

Ben Skywalker Solo was about to be the Easter Bunny. And whether the Lord Christ rose the next day or not, _he_ had certainly risen.

Oy vey.


End file.
